


Sammy's Girl

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Dean in Denial, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Sammy's girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Girl

**Day One**  
Sam and Aline had been spending more time together ever since Dad died. She'd always go to him for what reason Dean didn't know, but he'd see Sam wrap his arm around her.

Dean wasn't jealous. Not in the least.

Despite the fact he got a slight twinge in his chest every single time he caught the two of them like that, he wasn't jealous. In fact (still ignoring that feeling), he was glad that his brother got together with the brunette. They deserved each other.

That thought brought that feeling back as a thought popped into his head before he could stop it.

You're jealous of the way Sam's arms are around her.

Dammit! Dean Winchester didn't get jealous! Never ever! Not even over some girl Sam dated.

Then again, Aline Peverell wasn't just some girl.

She was a hunter, just like both Dean and Sam. Inexperienced, yeah. But hell, Dean taught her everything he knew before Dad took over while they were hunting the vampires. So, she had become a damn good one. Aline was one of the only girls he could actually be truthful with and not have her think that he should get put in a straight jacket. Plus, he had to admit she was kinda c—

Dean quickly stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom before he could even finish the thought, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Luckily, he was alone. Sam and Aline were out doing interviews, while he was stuck with researching.

“I am not jealous,” he said. “I'm glad Sam and Aline got together.”

He didn't even notice he had to force the words out.

**Day Five**  
Okay. He may be a little jealous. Just a little, though.

He still loved Sam. That would never change, no matter what his brother did. Hell, he had taken care of him ever since the fire.

That didn't mean he would let one girl ruin their relationship. Let alone Aline Peverell.

**Day Twenty**  
Write this down in the history books: Dean Winchester admitted he was very jealous. Mentally. He refused to say it out loud. He wanted to pull Aline out of his brother's arms whenever she'd go to Sam for comfort and comfort her himself.

He also admitted that he liked Aline as more than a friend. He wanted her as more than just a friend.

There were two problems with that, though.

One, she was with Sam. Two, Dean didn't want to ruin their friendship if she didn't feel the same way.

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked, waking Dean from his thoughts. The two of them were alone, Aline going out to pick up something for them to eat for dinner.

He smiled. “Course I am, Sammy,” he lied.

“Stop lying. What's wrong? You can tell me.” He sounded worried, genuinely worried for him.

“I just want to let you know that I'm happy for you and Aline.”

Sam looked confused. “What do you mean?”

He gave his best 'big brother knows best' smirk. “Come on, don't lie. The two of you having fun while I'm not here? I know you're dating each other.”

“Dean—”

“I'm okay with it, alright? The two of you deserve each other.” He looked away from Sam.

“Aline and I aren't dating.”

“I mean—what?” Dean looked back at his brother, confused beyond belief yet hopeful.

“We're not dating, Dean.”

“But Aline loves you, doesn't she?”

His eyes widened in realization. “You mean, the—look, Dean, she loves me like a brother. She loves someone else.”

Dean sighed in relief before he clenched his jaw. He was relieved at the fact that Aline wasn't dating his brother, but now there was the fact that she loved someone else. “Who?”

Sam chuckled. “It should be pretty obvious. Why? Do you like her?”

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he shook his head. He was actually blushing. He never blushed like this. Ever. “I was just wondering.”

“Bull. You sighed in relief, Dean. You only do that when you find out hot girls are single.”

“I just like her as a friend, Sam!”

Just then, the door opened and the woman in question came in, two plastic bags in each hand and a paper bag in her mouth. She dropped the paper bag on the desk while Dean shot up off the bed and ran over to her, his hazel-green eyes hopeful.

Aline laughed as she rolled her eyes, searching for what the older Winchester wanted.

Dean smiled at the fact he had gotten her to laugh.

“As if I would ever forget,” she stated, pulling out the apple pie and handing it to him.

He took it out of her hands and, as a spur of the moment decision, gave her a short, chaste kiss on her lips. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” he replied, pulling his dinner out of the bag.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the blush that colored her cheeks. After he got his food and a bottle of beer, he plopped back on the bed. He saw her fingers touch her lips as she pulled her own dinner out of the bag, tossing Sam his salad and dinner.

Sam caught them with ease while sending his brother a look that said, “See?”

Dean stuck his tongue out at him before returning to his food. He wasn't going to verbally admit his feelings about the brunette. She knew that he never told girls he loved them, except when he actually meant it. Hell, he wasn't ready to say it just yet or even for her to find out. He knew she was the same way.

She walked over to the bed Dean was sitting on, a bottle of cherry Dr. Pepper in one hand and cherry pie in the other. Aline sat down next to him and began eating her cherry pie. He smirked at her choice.

To be honest, Dean had to admit that she tasted better than pie. A lot better.


End file.
